


Don't Worry (But Don't Be Like That)

by theymadeittojapan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Husband), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Married Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Plays for Japan, Oral Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theymadeittojapan/pseuds/theymadeittojapan
Summary: “What if I score a point for the wrong team?” Oikawa asks, and Iwaizumi’s sweet little bubble bursts.“Why are you so fucking stupid?” He groans, shoving a pillow on his face.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Past Oikawa/Hinata, Side Hinata Ships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Don't Worry (But Don't Be Like That)

For once, it’s not a shrieking alarm or the bright sun shining in his face that wakes Iwaizumi. It’s the loud thumping of his husband’s footsteps down the hallway as he stomps from the bathroom to the kitchen. Iwaizumi groans, he doesn’t want to even look at the time yet and buries his head into his pillows. He hopes that Oikawa is just getting himself some water, and he’ll make it back to bed.

His prayers go unanswered when Oikawa opens the door, letting Iwaizumi know that every light in the apartment is on, and he scrunches up his face unpleasantly. “Oi, shittykawa. Every light in the house is on.” He says, mostly into his pillow. The bed dips, blankets hit Iwaizumi in the face from almost all angles, and finally, the man in question goes still.

“What if I get fired when I start on the new team in a few days?” Oikawa asks, and Iwaizumi groans as if in pain. He really is, when he thinks about it.

“How would you get fired on your first day? What are you going to fuck up that bad as a new team member?” Iwaizumi questions. He keeps his eyes shut tight like he doesn’t want to give Oikawa the satisfaction of knowing he woke up Iwaizumi. “Your first day is going to a mock tournament to get to know the team. It’s not even a real day or game.” He adds, voice slowing down. Now that Oikawa is still he can actually rest more.

“What if the team hates me and tries to get me fired? What if they don’t let me work with the coach because of how much I pushed them to let me join? What if I can’t find the center that I’m playing in? I ’m used to Argentina! You dragged me back to Japan” Oikawa rattles off, and Iwaizumi gets a poke in the ribs for every sentence.

“What if you go live with Mattsun and Makki? In the fucking funeral home?” Iwaizumi snaps.

“Makki doesn’t work there. He just bothers Mattsun.” Oikawa says. “Which is really creepy. Dead people are there.” He adds on. He shifts his weight, lying on his back to look at the ceiling, and Iwaizumi rolls over to face him. Oikawa is clearly lost in thought, Iwaizumi doesn’t like to bother him when he looks like that, so Iwaizumi is quiet and lets him think. “I supposed that Makki could work there as a greeter. Do funeral homes have greeters? Those people that welcome the dead people’s families?” He rambles.

“I hate you.” Iwaizumi says, flipping over on his other side so he doesn’t have to look at him anymore.

“Mean!” Oikawa whines, pushing himself against Iwaizumi’s back. “What if I forget how to speak Japanese?”

Iwaizumi makes him sleep on the floor.

****

“It seems to me that you’re just really nervous,” Hinata says, unhelpfully. Oikawa huffs out a breath of irritation as he looks down at his own mug of coffee. Iwaizumi is going to want to kill him again tonight when he’s full of caffeine while he's being loud and annoying, but Hinata makes it the best. He really doesn’t have a chance to fuck it up since it’s the nice fancy shit that Kenma buys him. “Anyways, Kageyama sent me pictures of Italy. He went there with his sister.” Hinata says, digging in his pocket for his phone.

“Ew.” Oikawa says when Hinata swipes through a picture of Miya’s shirtless body. “He’s too ripped for you. I thought you liked them thin and slightly malnourished like Kozume?” Oikawa jokes and Hinata glares at him.

“Shut up. I like lots of people.” He says, showing the picture of the Kageyama trying to lean against the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He looks ridiculous, he’s leaning in the wrong direction, and he’s looking in the opposite direction of the camera. “His sister took the picture. They’re really not that close.” Hinata says, staring at the camera. “He’s so handsome.” He sighs.

“I thought you were dating the dumbass twin?” Oikawa questions.

“I’m dating all kinds of people.” Hinata smiles, putting his phone away. “Are you ready for the tournament?” He changes the subject into a conversation that Oikawa was not ready to have. Hinata has a way of reading him like a book, a perk but often damning side effect of knowing Shouyou for longer than five minutes. He has a way of getting to people’s insecurities in an insanely quick way.

“I don’t want to play on a Japanese team.” Oikawa groans, and he’s lying mostly. He would have preferred staying in South America, but choosing between seeing Iwaizumi every day or playing for a team was an easy choice. Especially since his coach took an early retirement after a heart attack.

“I think you don’t want to look bad in front of Atsumu and Bokuto,” Hinata says, and Oikawa gives him a dirty look.

“That dumbass doesn’t compare to me,” Oikawa says, and Hinata holds up his hands in front of his face before pushing them closer together with a smirk. “As a setter!” Oikawa snaps, kicking him out of the chair onto the ground.

******

The next few days are a host of increasingly asinine questions that go from slightly plausible (“What if I get lost, Iwa-chan?) to the ridiculous (“What if Hinata is showing me around and Miya wants a three-way and I say no, but then the coach says he’ll fire me if I don’t?”) to the slightly concerning for Oikawa’s health (“Iwa, what if I murder Ushijima and take his corpse to Mattsun?”).

The best thing about Oikawa, Iwaizumi thinks, is that he’s very predictable and does what he says he will. He ends up deciding that he wants to play professional volleyball in a country that's not Japan? He flees to South America and does it. Turns out he wants to move teams in off seasons with no warning? He immediately gets accepted after an audition. Iwaizumi tells him not to drink coffee in the evening with Hinata. He obviously comes home so hyper he’s almost shaking. It doesn’t matter, Iwaizumi thinks. Oikawa is predictable and his husband knows the one thing that will make him sleep no matter what.

This is why Iwaizumi is waiting in bed, naked, for him to come out of the shower. Years of a relationship have made them comfortable, so Iwaizumi doesn’t play coy with him. He hears the shower turn off, the curtain is pulled, and he sits up a little more. He doesn't wait long, Oikawa leaves the bathroom humming under his breath, and he stops and stares. Iwaizumi gets a bright grin for his minimal effort, and Oikawa jumps on the bed. His hair is still wet from the shower, he must not have planned on styling it, and it drips into Iwaizumi’s face.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa laughs, leaning down to lick the little drops.

“Stop it!” Iwaizumi says, tugging his head away from him. Oikawa follows after him, licking his arm when he tries to block him, laughing at how hard his husband is struggling. “What did I say?” He snaps, faux serious.

“Shouyou always liked it when I licked him. Of course, it wasn’t his fac-” Oikawa starts, grunting in pain when Iwaizumi knees him in the gut with some force. “Mean!” He coughs, flopping on his back.

“You’re an idiot.” Iwaizumi says, moving to get in between his legs. Oikawa opens his long legs in invitation, letting Iwaizumi make himself comfortable in the space he fits so well in, and he looks up at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is so suddenly overwhelmed by emotions looking down at him. He thinks that Oikawa is so amazing, at his career and his life, and he’s so kind. Iwaizumi gets lost in the fondest memories of Oikawa, playing with him high school, when they fucked for the first time, when they bought the apartment, getting married in Argentina with no other witness than a slightly drunk and jet-lagged Hinata, and the best memory of being able to move back to Japan with the chance of being on the same team one more time. Iwaizumi is lost in thought, fond, and Oikawa looks up at him before smiling. Iwaizumi opens his mouth, wanting to tell him that he loves him or that he thinks he’s amazing, but Oikawa talks before him.

“What if I score a point for the wrong team?” Oikawa asks, and Iwaizumi’s sweet little bubble bursts.

“Why are you so fucking stupid?” He groans, shoving a pillow on his face. “Are we going to fuck to get your mind off of it or are you going to ask more stupid questions?” Iwaizumi questions, reaching under the pillow for the lube.

“You’re mean!” Oikawa whines. Iwaziumi rolls his eyes, leaning down to him, letting Oikawa make the kiss deeper without question. “Are you going to fuck me this time, Iwa?” He asks, flexing his fingers around a handful of Iwaizumi’s hair.

“Do you want me too?” Iwaizumi asks, rutting his hips down to slide their bare cocks together. Oikawa groans, pulling on his hair, and he licks his lip as he thrusts up to get more friction. Iwaizumi grabs his slim hips in his hands, holding him against the bed and still, in a way that makes him unable to move. Oikawa, unsurprisingly, whines at this like it's a personal defeat. “Are you going to beg me?” Iwaizumi wants to know, tightening his grip on him.

Oikawa struggles in his grip, half-hard and shameless, but Iwaizumi has always been stronger than him. “Iwa, come on.” He huffs, thrusting up in vain to rut against something. Iwaizumi brings his hand down against his thigh, the smack echoing in the quiet still room, and Oikawa gasps. “Fine. Fine. Please? Please?” Oikawa tries, looking up at him with wide eyes. He’s trying to feign innocence, seeing how far that can get him, but this person that has known him longest. He can’t trick him with heart eyes and a few soft mutters of, please.

“Ask me like you mean it or I won’t.” Iwaizumi tells, squeezing his thighs and pushing them apart. Oikawa watches him lick down his belly, pressing a few open mouth kisses to his cock, and he groans when he feels him pull away before it gets good. Oikawa keeps his mouth shut, refusing to give in just yet, but his resolve wavers when Iwaizumi grabs his cock and squeezes on the good end of tight.

“Please, Iwa-chan? Fuck me?” Oikawa asks him, voice thick. He tries, in vain, not to thrust into Iwaizumi’s hand. He’s rewarded with a short kiss, Oikawa makes a noise of loss when he pulls away, but he hears a cap opening and closing. “Shit!” He snaps when Iwaizumi grabs his cock with a cold slick hand. Iwaizumi smirks at him, stroking him a few times as if to say sorry for that, and he slides his fingers lower.

Oikawa makes an appreciative moan when he feels two fingers slide into him, shuddering along with Iwaizumi when he moves them. “You’re always so warm.” Iwaizumi tells him, kissing his throat. Oikawa jerks his head, trying to chase after his mouth, and groaning into him when he feels Iwaizumi's fingers rub against him where it’s the best. “Already?” He asks when Oikawa starts breathing heavily. He likes watching him when Oikawa looks like this. It reminds him of when they were teenagers when Oikawa is panting like this, unable to talk but holding onto Iwa like he can’t let go if he tried. Both too afraid of the future to say what they wanted, but more than willing to fool around when the clubhouse was empty anyways.

But they’re not teenagers anymore, coming in three strokes and a dirty word or two, and Iwaziaumi has an evening planned more than just fingering Oikawa. “Fuck me, I’m ready.” Oikawa snaps, slapping at Iwaizumi’s arm to get him to hurry. He gets himself a slap to the gut for his bitching, but he only rolls over to his hands and knees. He scoffs when Iwaizumi hits him upside the head with a pillow, Oikawa takes it to put it under his knee, and he spreads his legs open more. He can hear the rustling of movement, he can’t see but he knows what’s happening. Iwaizumi is wiping his hand on something that’s already (hopefully) dirty, he’ll dig in the bedside table for a condom, put it on with practiced ease before throwing the trash on the floor for one of them to deal with in the morning. “Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sings, wiggling in his spot. He laughs when his ass gets slapped.

Iwaizumi grabs him by the back of the neck, pushing him into the bed, as he slides in. He can feel Oikawa tense up, he goes slow, and he groans low in his throat by the time he bottoms out. “Oh, fuck. Fuck!” Iwaizumi groans, when Oikawa clenches uptight around him. He drags his hand up his back, scratching his dull nails along the skin, and Oikawa shivers.

“Are you going to move for me?” Oikawa asks. 

Little shit, Iwaizumi thinks. He slides out a little, watching as Oikawa tenses with anticipation, and slams back in. Oikawa moans loudly, grabbing the headboard with one hand and the other reaching behind himself to touch Iwaziumi. Iwaizumi grabs his hand, holding it for him, and he stares at his wedding ring shining against the dull light of the hallway bleeding into the room. “I love you,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa cries out. “Did you just?” He starts, staring at him in wonder.

  
  


“Shut up. I’ll go again.” Oikawa says, reaching down to rub some of his mess on Iwaizumi. It earns him another slap to his ass, a red handprint forming against the skin, but he doesn’t go soft so Iwaizumi keeps going. Normally, he’d stop and let Oikawa suck him off or finish on his back when he’s almost there. Iwaizumi pulls out, getting a hiss, and he rolls Oikawa on his back. He pulls his leg straight and he slides back in. “Nothing is sexier than you caring about my joints.” Oikawa scoffs, letting his head fall back against the pillows while he pants out little huffs of pleasure. His cock is still hard, flushed dark against his belly, and Iwaziumi doesn’t touch it even if he wants to since he’s probably too sensitive.

“Oh, hell, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi grunts, not much warning before he’s coming. He rides out his orgasm, wild and uncaring, and slumps down. He crushes Oikawa under his weight, but he wiggles a hand in between them to jack off Oikawa until he’s coming again. He closes his eyes after his hand gets wet as he feels Oikawa shudder under him.

Iwaizumi realizes he gets what he wanted to begin with when Oikawa is fast asleep, Iwaizumi still buried deep inside.

****

Oikawa wakes in the morning, clean and dressed in too big pajamas, to several text messages from Hinata. Iwaizumi is up, off on a run or Oikawa hopes to make breakfast, and Oikawa reads them as he tries to wake up. He sees that the new recruits are all invited to a night out at Osamu’s restaurant, drinks included Hinata made sure to add several times, and he grunts as he sits up. He remembers Iwaizumi talking about it before, and he forgot that he would be invited to that.

Iwaizumi is making breakfast when Oikawa makes his way to the kitchen and tells him about the invite. Iwaizumi promises he’ll go with him or at least meet him there, and Oikawa starts to eat as he drifts off in his thoughts. “Nervous about tomorrow?’ Iwaizumi finally asks, giving him the chance to talk about it. “It’s a tournament in a huge arena.” He says, and Oikawa wipes his mouth off before he looks at him.

“What if I play someone better than me?” Oikawa asks, and Iwaizumi is surprised it’s not a stupid fear but one that plagues Oikawa’s psyche.

“Then you lose and try again when you’re stronger.” Iwaizumi shrugs, getting up to wash the dishes before he leaves for the day. Oikawa stares into his coffee mug, quiet for a few moments.

“There’s going to be four hundred people there and only four exits. What if I get trampled?” Oikawa asks.

“You’re six feet tall. You’ll trample people, dumbass.”

“Can I ride on your shoulders?”

“Can I send you back to Argentina, trashykawa?”

*****

When Oikawa had pictured Miya’s restaurant, based only on what Hinata told him, he imagined a loud bar run by thugs. It wasn’t a nice, quiet little place in the middle of an even quieter street. Oikawa doesn’t hear anything in the streets, but as soon as he opens the door he’s assaulted by noise. The restaurant is crowded by bodies, some of them that Oikawa knows or at least their names. It’s easiest to find Hinata, orange hair is very easy to find in a crowd, sitting in the corner. The table is covered in shots and the seats with people. Hinata in the middle, no surprise. Hinata is lip-locked with Kageyama, Hinata's cheeks are that very familiar pink color that Oikawa remembers all too well, with Atsumu on his other side. Atsumu has one arm around Hinata, resting on his chest, and he sips the drink as he talks to Sakusa. He seems content just to be there.

Hinata seems to notice him from across the room, turning away from Kageyama to wave at him, and Oikawa walks over. He grabs a drink on his way and settles down in the booth. He squishes himself next to Kenma, playing on his phone with one hand holding Hinata’s hoodie across the table, and he smiles as he takes a shot.

****

Iwaizumi is late to the party, he forgot to text Oikawa that he’s on his way. He’s worried that Oikawa is too worried about tomorrow to be out drinking with the others. Iwaizumi shouldn’t worry but Oikawa isn’t fun to be around when he’s stressed. He rounds the block to the rice restaurant, but loud voices distract him. He stops in time to see people walking out of the place he’s trying to get too. It only takes a second for him to realize that it’s his teammates. Hinata has clearly drunk enough to be off his ass, he’s holding on to Atsumu to keep his balance, and Kageyama is staggering behind them. Iwaizumi is about to get their attention when Oikawa sees him first. “Hey! You’re late!” Oikawa says, pushing his way through the small crowd to Iwaizumi. “Hi.” He sighs, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sorry. I tried to keep them from drinking too much.” Kenma says, as Hinata pets his hair with wide eyes. Iwaizumi sighs out but allows Oikawa to lean heavily against him. “I need to get him home,” Kenma says, pulling Hinata towards him.

Iwaizumi drags Oikawa off before the fight over Hinata can begin.

*****

Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa into the house, hoping that the drunk can at least take off his own shoes before he treks to their bedroom or the couch. “Don’t push!” Oikawa says, laughing as he tugs off his shoes. He drops them with a loud thump in the doorway, and he takes Iwaziumi’s hand. “Come here. I want to suck you off.” He says, pulling at Iwaizumi’s belt. Iwaizumi huffs, pushing him away just long enough to get his own shoes off, and he lets Oikawa get back to pawing at him. Oikawa sinks down to his knees in front of him, and he pulls Iwaizumi free from his pants.

Iwaizumi is going to tell him that they can take it to the bedroom but Oikawa doesn’t wait before he takes him in his mouth. Iwaizumi barely gets out a little moan before Oikawa pulls off to stroke him until he’s all the way hard. Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi’s hands, which are clenched into fists at his side, and puts them in his hair. Oikawa stares up at him before he takes his cock back in his mouth, and Iwaizumi gets what he wants him to do. “You’re going to let me fuck your mouth?” He asks, grinning. He gets an eye roll for stating the obvious, but he thrusts his hips lazily. Oikawa’s mouth is hot and wet, Iwaizumi’s heavy breathing makes his chest rise and fall harder each time, and he tries to be gentle.

“Iwa-chan, I’m not going to break,” Oikawa says, pulling off for a gulp of air and to talk. He sounds considerably less drunk than he was a few minutes ago. (It brings to mind all the times in high school when they would sneak off to drink Oikawa’s sister’s liquor, and Iwaizumi wouldn’t even kiss him if they were drunk. Oikawa would joke that nothing sobers him up faster than the chance to get on Iwa-chan’s cock.) Iwaizumi stares down at him, he’s holding onto the wall for support, and he rubs his cock over Oikawa’s open mouth. He leaves a mixture of precome and spit on his face, Oikawa letting him do it without a care, before pushing back into his mouth.

Iwaizumi feels the same familiar heat in his belly, building up the more he thrusts into his husband’s mouth and hears him gag every so often. “Oikawa.” He grunts, and he gets the message to pull off in time to let him finish on his face. Oikawa darts his tongue out to catch some of it, licking his lips when he’s finished, and he falls backward onto his ass to ease the strain of being on his knees. Iwaizumi pants a little bit as he helps Oikawa up by his elbows to go get cleaned up before bed. “You’re really going to do great tomorrow.” Iwaizumi mutters, and Oikawa smiles.

“Of course I will. I’m the best.” Oikawa says, grinning over his shoulder at him.

Iwaizumi promptly drops him on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> We pretend that married couples call each by their last names. It's fun.


End file.
